


巴基·巴恩斯谎话连篇

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: “你是最英勇无畏的超级士兵，你一定能活到战争结束。如果我也能活着回去，史蒂夫•罗杰斯，我要和你一起回布鲁克林，我们可以买一栋大房子，领养几个可爱的孩子，无论我们能不能结婚，都一定能守着彼此过完这一辈子。但如果我没能活着回去……”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	巴基·巴恩斯谎话连篇

“你未来的理想是什么？”十六岁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯瘦得像一根火柴，他问身边明明只比他大一岁，却已经身形高大漂亮的巴基·巴恩斯。

巴基装模作样地仰望了一会儿天空，然后眯起眼睛坏笑。

他揉乱了史蒂夫的一头金发：“我的未来理想啊……就是买一栋大房子，娶个漂亮老婆，生一大堆小崽子，然后看着你这个小混蛋在我隔壁孤独终老吧！”

时间推进至1943年的某个秋日午后，107步兵团跋涉至意大利北部的波尔扎诺。这里已经非常接近奥地利边境了，大部队决定在一条小河边稍作休整后再继续前行。

在这珍贵的、大家都打着哈欠昏昏欲睡的休憩时间中，列兵琼斯率先打破了树林中的宁静。

他挥舞着一张信纸，一溜烟穿过人群跑远，活像是身后有狼在追他。

“琼斯，回来。”身后的“狼”却只是懒洋洋地朝他走了几步，“不是你想的那样。”

他们的举动吸引了很多士兵的目光，众人一副看好戏的模样。

“巴恩斯中士给他的姑娘写了一封酸溜溜的情书，大家想来读一读吗？”

巴基嗤笑一声，面对人群：“那根本就不是写给姑娘的，更不是什么情书，他误会了。”

“我倒觉得，琼斯说的才是真话。”杜甘从人堆里站了出来，两撇小胡子在他通红的鼻头下方滑稽地抖动，“巴恩斯可一贯是个小骗子呢！上次他偷吃了德尼尔的水果糖，还告诉德尼尔糖是乌鸦叼走的，是吧，德尼尔？”

德尼尔是法国人，法国抵抗阵线的成员。他英语不太好，也不知道到底有没有听懂杜甘的话，只是站在杜甘旁边手舞足蹈地冲巴基比划什么，看起来像是在控诉。

“好吧，好吧，如果你非要这样想的话……德尼尔，我替那只不长眼的乌鸦向你道歉。”巴基优雅地向德尼尔鞠了个躬，然后从兜里摸索出一根香烟，冲德尼尔精准地丢了过去，“喏，乌鸦赔给你的，骆驼牌！”

德尼尔欢呼一声，快活地接住香烟，顺手别在耳后。

此时琼斯已经趁乱展开信纸，抑扬顿挫地朗读了起来：“好吧，我得在这里偷偷承认，我的确谎话连篇。”

围观的士兵们爆发出一阵大笑。

巴基摸了一把鼻子，无奈地摇了摇头：“琼斯，回头我要好好收拾你。”

琼斯没有理会中士的威胁，继续朗读——

“比如我曾经恭维你的眼睛蔚蓝似海，但其实你的蓝眼睛中有点绿。不过这也不是什么打紧的事，你的眼睛仍是全世界第一可爱。哦，对了，我好像还骗过你说吃甘蓝能长高？对不起，吃这玩意根本长不高，只是我挑食不爱吃，就把自己那份全塞给你罢了……”

“巴恩斯中士，你对你的姑娘有点过分啊！”好像是蒙蒂的声音，他在人群后方捧腹大笑。

巴基从容不迫地摊摊手：“我甘蓝过敏，不可以吗？”

琼斯大声念道：“还有很多很多别的谎话，但我总不能跟你检讨一辈子吧？所以在这封信里，我倒是想说点真话了。”

有人开始吹口哨，巴基垂下头，用力捏了捏自己的眉心。

“当初参军全凭一时意气。那时的我并没有想到，欧洲战场竟然如绞肉场般残酷。而随着战线对敌腹的深入，情况一天比一天糟糕，最近我时常担心自己还能否见到明天的太阳。”

口哨声与起哄声逐渐消失了，巴恩斯中士的确在这封信里说了实话——而他的这些心声，在座的士兵们谁不是感同身受？

琼斯继续念道：“如果我还能活着回去，我一定要放任自己，鼓起勇气告诉你一个难以启齿的小秘密。但如果我没能活着回去……”

琼斯将信纸翻过来又翻过去。

“后面没有了，显然巴恩斯还没写完。”他弹了弹信纸，看向巴基，“这么酸溜溜，还说不是写给姑娘的情书？”

“也好，你说是就是吧。”巴基不以为意地笑了笑，又向琼斯走了几步，伸出手臂，“那么，现在快把这封酸溜溜又没写完的情书还给我——”

就在这时，震天的炮响声从河对岸“轰隆隆”传来，所有士兵都吓了一跳，德尼尔本能地脑袋一缩，别在耳后的香烟便掉进了草丛。

巴基与琼斯紧张地对视一眼，哪里还有闲心争夺什么“情书”？他们飞快提起武器，警惕地看向河对岸。

“集合！集合！准备作战！”一名传令兵沿着河流向上游奋力奔跑，用已经嘶哑的嗓子沿路传递口信，“对岸有德军，遭遇战！遭遇战！”

忽然，一道诡异的蓝光从对岸幽深的树林中直射而出，正中那名还在奔跑的传令兵胸口。

在众人惊愕的目光中，那名传令兵小伙子难以置信地低头看了看自己胸口被洞穿的巨大血口。

紧跟着，他倒下了，并再也没能爬起来。

与此同时，更多的蓝光从对岸惊心动魄地射了过来，更多的美军士兵一个接一个倒了下去。

107步兵团中的200名士兵被紧急部署派去迎战这波敌军的先头部队，但不知为何，对方的武器强大到不可思议。

倒在巴基眼前的士兵数都数不清，战况逐渐被碾压，当巴基发现自己和剩下的一小撮人已经在德军的包围下孤立无援时，他意识到，他们变成了俘虏。

武器装备全部被夺走，美军士兵们被德军用枪口顶着后脑勺向密林深处走去。一个看起来只有十六七岁的男孩凑到巴基身边，小声问道：“中士，你知道我们这是要被押去哪里吗？”

“不知道。”巴基如实回答，稍微偏头看了他一眼，不由得暗暗心惊，“天哪，男孩，你多大了，你这个年龄可以参军？”

“我……我只是发育有点晚罢了！”那男孩被巴基看得满脸通红，急切地解释，“我都已经22岁了！”

22岁的青年人，身量却弱小得如同一个还没有发育完全的少年，这令巴基无法不联想到自己远在家乡的好友史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

只是，眼前这小伙子可远没有史蒂夫养眼。史蒂夫的头发是灿烂的金色，而他呢，枯黄的发丝一缕缕贴在头皮上，鼻子也不如史蒂夫周正，还满脸都是雀斑。

但他却恰好拥有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛

一双和史蒂夫很像的眼睛。

在这双蓝眼睛中，巴基不出意外地看到了自己的倒影。他在一瞬间陷入恍惚，仿佛此刻正看着他的人，并不是眼前这个陌生男孩，而是他埋在心底深处朝思暮想的那位朋友。

于是巴基情不自禁地开口说道：“你……”

“不准交谈！”一名德军用蹩脚的英语斥骂，并一脚踹向他的腰眼。

巴基被踹得向前趔趄了好几步才能堪堪站稳。他不想吃亏，只好忍气吞声地继续跟着俘虏大部队前行，却用余光看到那个主动与他搭讪的雀斑小个子匆匆走了几步，再次来到他身边。

“对不起……”他用口型对巴基说道，一脸抱歉的样子，“疼不疼？”

其实刚才那一脚踹得十分结实，如果不是条件不允许，巴基真的只想捂腰躺下。但他可不是第一次对一个一脸担忧的小个子报喜不报忧了。

所以他收回自己的龇牙咧嘴，对那小子强行露出一个微笑：“别担心，不疼。”

很多年前的一个风雨交加的夜晚，史蒂夫高烧不退，而家里没有药。鉴于发烧很可能会引起史蒂夫多种多样的并发症，为了保住朋友这条脆弱的小命，巴基毅然决然地出了门。

他冒着风雨在布鲁克林泥泞颠簸的街道上骑自行车奔波，顾不上自己早已浑身湿透的疲惫，挨家挨户敲打各个药店紧闭的大门。当终于有一个被他烦透了的药店老板肯隔着小窗将退烧药递给他时，巴基简直感激涕零，如获至宝。

往家赶时，自行车爆胎了，巴基栽在路边的石头上磕得鼻青脸肿。他浑身是泥，胳膊肘还蹭破了一大块皮，鲜血浸透了单薄的衬衫袖子。

回到史蒂夫家中的巴基极力想要隐藏自己的狼狈，可那条被鲜血浸染的袖子却根本无从掩饰。史蒂夫强撑着因高热而迷迷糊糊的脑袋，盯着他的伤处，红着眼圈问他：“疼吗？”

巴基冲他微笑：“别担心，不疼。”

俘虏们被带到森林深处的一座兵工厂。那建筑黑压压的很不讨喜，透着一股子不祥的气息。

踏入工厂后的所见所闻更是令巴基暗暗心惊——工厂最低层的地下仓库黑暗阴沉，当中摆放着很多圆形铁笼，而在那些笼子中，早已关押了数百名来自于盟军各国的士兵，他们每个人都精神颓丧，也不知道已经被困在这里折磨了多久。

很快，107步兵团的俘虏们也被粗暴地划分成了五人一组，然后按组分配，如动物般被关进一个个铁笼子里。

巴基没能和他平日里相熟的琼斯、杜甘等人关在一起，但他的“室友”中，却正好有路上与他搭讪的那个一脸雀斑的小个子。

“中士，听说你叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯？”那小子看起来胆子很小，像抓住一根救命稻草般同他搭讪，“我是托米。”

巴基微微叹了口气：“喊我巴基。”

俘虏们每天只能得到很少的水和食物，睡眠也严重不足，却还要在白天被迫做大量的体力劳动。恶劣的生存条件使得很多俘虏都身陷疾病，而那些没能撑住的，但凡倒在了地上，就会马上得到一个枪子的奖励。

巴基每天都在偷偷清点幸存者人数。107步兵团派出的两百人中，至少有一半都死在了遭遇战当天，而剩下的美军士兵与这所监狱中已经被关押的人数加起来，大约足有六七百。

可是每天都有人因支撑不住倒下或是被处决，俘虏人数从六百多人减少到五百人只用了一个月。之后，更大的不幸袭来——随着伤寒在牢笼中蔓延开，俘虏人数从五百人锐减至四百人只用了两周时间。

而且，巴基还注意到一件奇怪的事——每隔几天，就会有几个衣着像是科研人员的人下到地牢中，他们会对着俘虏们如挑选畜生般挑挑捡捡，然后将他们选中的人带走。

被选中的人通常都是看起来最为年轻力壮的士兵，但这些小伙子们被带去了哪里？没人知道。大家唯一知道的是，被带走的人，都再也没有回来。

死亡的阴影终日笼罩在每一名俘虏的头顶，而伤寒也终于找上了体质本就欠佳的托米。

他剧烈咳嗽，浑身高热，干面包于他而言根本就是难以下咽。巴基怜悯地握着他的手，却对此无能为力。

在那个托米快要撑不下去的夜晚，他睁着已经有些涣散的蓝眼睛，虚弱地问：“巴基哥哥，我……我还活着回到美国吗？”

巴基有时候会憎恨自己的眼睛太大，这导致他的眼眶经常兜不住泪水。

他把头扭开，哽咽道：“能，你一定能活着回去。”

“妈妈在皇后区等我呢，她就只剩我这么一个亲人了……咳咳咳……如果我死在这里，她一定会很伤心的。”又一阵剧烈的咳喘后，托米挣扎着哀求道，“巴基哥哥，求你陪我说说话吧，随便说点什么都可以，我……我不想睡着，我怕我这次睡着了，就再也醒不过来了。你……你也是纽约人吧？”

“布鲁克林。”巴基低头看着托米说道，“我的妈妈很会做苹果派，妹妹很调皮，等战争结束了，我可以邀请你去我家做客。”

托米可能正顺着巴基的话语想象战后宁静美好的未来，因此他原本被病痛折磨得痛苦不堪的脸上，露出了期盼的一个微笑。

于是巴基摸了摸他枯黄的头发，继续说道：“布鲁克林还住着我的爱人。”

他撒谎了，他没有爱人。又或者说，此刻浮现在巴基心头的那个人，其实并不是他的爱人。

但小托米显然对巴基的谎言深信不疑：“你们已经结婚了？”

“还没有。不过我们会的。等战争结束了，我就回去结婚。”

“那我一定要活下去，活着参加你们的婚礼……”

巴基微笑，柔声说道：“好。”

他的思绪不由得穿越9年光阴与7000公里的直线距离，降落在1934年的布鲁克林。

他仿佛又看到16岁的史蒂夫仰着那颗金色的小脑瓜问他：“巴基，你未来的理想是什么？”

既然已经身陷牢狱，朝不保夕，那还有什么需要隐瞒的呢？

“我未来的理想就是和我爱的人结婚。”巴基对着记忆中的史蒂夫，也对着身边奄奄一息的托米缓缓诉说，“等战争结束后，我要回布鲁克林，买一栋大房子，和我爱的人住在一起，再领养几个可爱的孩子，无论我们能不能结婚，都一定能守着彼此过完这一辈子……”

如果托米此时还清醒着，他或许会疑惑，在巴基的理想中为什么会存在“不能结婚”这个可能性。

但可惜的是，他已经昏睡过去了。

第二天早上，牢门被粗暴地打开了。

一个个子很矮的德军科学家站在门口，他身边还跟着几个全副武装的守卫。

“这家伙已经死了吧。”他皱皱眉头，嫌恶地看向躺在巴基身边一动不动的托米，“把他拖出去埋了。”

马上便有一名守卫走进了牢笼。

在那名德军士兵即将触碰到托米的一瞬间，巴基牢牢抓住了他的手腕。

“别碰他。”他用流利的德语恶狠狠说道，“他还没死呢！”

“别找死，美国佬！”那名士兵反应飞快，立刻用配枪顶住了巴基的额头。

巴基没有逃避那根冰凉的枪管，他看到那名矮个科学家扶了扶眼镜，饶有兴致地盯着他上下打量，随后露出满意的眼神，抬手比划了一下：“丢下那病秧子别管了，把这个人给我带走。”

“是，佐拉博士！”

马上就有两名德军士兵一左一右钳制住了巴基的胳膊，将他强行拖出牢笼。

巴基不知道自己将会被带到哪里去，又会遭遇什么，但他知道，他被“选中了”。

在经过关押琼斯的牢笼时，琼斯扒着铁栏杆对他喊道：“巴基，你的信！你的信还在我这里！”

想到那封还未能完成的“情书”，那份数年来难以启齿的感情令巴基忽然气血上涌——如果他已注定逃不过死神的镰刀，那还何须苦苦守着那满嘴谎言？

于是他不顾一切地大吼：“琼斯！帮我写上‘史蒂夫·罗杰斯收’，这他妈很可能就是我的遗言了！”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”琼斯愕然嘟囔，“这……这是个姑娘的名字吗？”

这当然不是……但巴基马上就想到，自己这“最后的表白”虽然能满足遗愿，却恐怕会给无辜的史蒂夫带来一系列麻烦。

他一下子就泄了气。

“不……不，算了吧。”他颓然说道，“你……你帮我把信撕碎吧。”

“不准交谈！”左侧的德军士兵声色俱厉地怒骂道，然后用枪托精准地击中了巴基的后脑勺。

巴基晕了过去。

巴基是被谈话声吵醒的。

他发现自己被用结实的皮带禁锢在了一张非常不舒服的金属床上，床边站着两名正在交谈的德国人，其中一个正是决定将他带走的那名被称作“佐拉博士”的科学家。

他们交谈起来语速飞快，所幸巴基是个语言天才。

“针剂会加强人体内的一切，不仅仅包括肌肉骨骼，也包括心理情绪。”佐拉博士正对另一名看起来像是德军高官的人说道。

“你的意思是，会放大情感？”那人若有所思地摸了摸自己的下巴。

“是的，施密特长官，所以先前那些试验品失败的理由各种各样。”佐拉回答得很是恭敬，“他们中有的人是因为体质原因而挨不过去，但也有的人，其实本身的体质是能够承受住的，只是他们的精神率先崩溃了。”

“明白了——”施密特一边说着，一边将目光扫向巴基。

巴基已经来不及闭上眼睛装睡了，于是他的目光与施密特的目光对撞到了一起，施密特那格外残酷冷血的眼神，令他的心脏一下子就疯狂跳跃起来。

“你的试验品似乎醒了。”施密特盯着巴基，面无表情地对佐拉博士说道。

佐拉对巴基举起一个内里灌满了蓝色不明液体的针管。

“他马上就会继续昏睡。”他将针管熟练地刺入巴基的静脉，眼神中隐隐浮现出止不住的期待与兴奋之色，“到时候就能知道结果了，我已经检查过他的身体，他的体质非常优秀，我很看好他。”

冰凉的未知液体被缓缓推入血管，恐惧一寸寸笼罩了巴基，但他根本没有时间去细想这针剂于他的身体而言到底意味着什么，因为很快，有生以来从未承受过的巨大痛苦袭击了他的全身。

冷汗如雨下，巴基浑身的肌肉都在不受控制地痉挛，他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，圆睁着双眼却陷入了视神经失明，只觉得仿佛有人在用电钻钻开他的头骨，又用电锯锯开他的血肉。

“我要死了吗？”他心想，“史蒂夫，我恐怕是真的再也见不到你了……”

巴基不知道自己到底在这台冰冷的实验床上挣扎了多少天。他昏昏沉沉，每次短暂的醒来，都会在辨认出白天还是黑夜之前，就被肉体无法承受的巨大痛苦击败，并再次陷入昏厥。

就这么反反复复地被折磨了数天后，当他再一次睁开双眼时，他看到了一双焦急担忧的蓝眼睛。

“噢我的天哪……”那双眼睛的主人将他扶起，小心翼翼触摸他的头发和耳朵，就像是在摸一只受伤的小动物，“巴基，我还以为你已经死了……”

看着这张他无比亲切熟悉的脸，巴基觉得自己几乎无法呼吸了。他的目光从涣散逐渐凝聚，理智飞快爬升，压抑住正从心底掀起的巨大情感浪潮。

史蒂夫将他揽入怀中，而巴基浑身都在颤抖。他希望史蒂夫会以为这颤抖来源于他身体的虚弱，而并非某种见不得人的疯狂情愫。

他想对他倾诉很多很多话语，比如：史蒂夫，我以为我会孤独地死在这里；史蒂夫，我以为自己再也见不到你了；史蒂夫，你都不知道徘徊在死亡边缘时，我有多么多么地思念你……

又比如，只是最最简单明了的那一句：史蒂夫，我爱你。

巴基张了张嘴，嘴唇上传来一阵干裂的轻微刺痛。

于是他伸出舌尖抚慰嘴唇上的裂痕，将那些傻话压回心底深处，哑声说道：“我以为你没这么大的个子。”

史蒂夫终于将眉头舒展开来。

后来巴基才知道，史蒂夫因缘际会，注射了超级血清，成为了超级士兵美国队长。

他仅凭一己之力就成功突袭了这座德军藏在基茨比厄尔和克拉根福之间的兵工厂，拯救了这里最后幸存的全部四百名俘虏。

这些幸存者中，包括了自以为必死无疑的巴基，却没能包括那个拼命想要活着回家，参加巴基与“爱人”婚礼的小托米。

“他就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”在凯旋而归的路上，琼斯惊讶地问巴基，“你的那封情书……”

巴基马上停住了前行的脚步，他犀利地瞪向琼斯：“撕碎了没？”

在琼斯的记忆中，巴基是一个就连在炮火当头生死攸关时都开得起玩笑的人，他几乎从未见过神色如此严肃凛冽的巴恩斯中士。

于是琼斯艰难地吞了吞口水。

“撕碎了。”他说。

“真的？”巴基的目光中写满了质疑。

琼斯举起双手：“真的，我发誓！”

巴基又盯着他黝黑的脸庞看了一会儿。

“我不信。”他忽然偷袭，将手伸向琼斯的衣兜，“我要搜你的身！”

“喂！喂！巴恩斯！你这家伙怎么耍流氓——”

“巴基，你在做什么呢，欺负你的同袍吗？”熟悉的声音传来，明明语气和煦温暖，却令巴基骤然停止了在琼斯身上四处摸索的动作。

“啊，史蒂维来了啊……我可没欺负人。”琼斯眼睁睁看着上一秒还凶神恶煞的巴基瞬间变脸，挂上了一副嬉皮笑脸的不正经神色，“找他讨一粒水果糖吃罢了，这家伙抠门死了，死也不肯给我。”

琼斯反应灵敏，当机立断地马上一溜烟逃走了。

“你这家伙，怎么不找我要？”史蒂夫从兜里掏出一块硬邦邦的东西塞进巴基手里，“就知道你嗜甜如命，在去突袭兵工厂之前我特意留在兜里的……我想着，只要你没死，说什么我也得把这个亲手喂到你嘴巴里。”

巴基看着手心，是一块巧克力。

他不敢放任自己去想象被史蒂夫将巧克力“亲手喂进嘴巴里”的绮丽画面，于是他赶紧三两下拆开透明塑料纸包装，将一整块巧克力都塞进了嘴巴里。

牛奶与可可粉混搭的香醇甜美立刻被口腔的热度融化开，巴基甚至都不舍得立刻将这块甜蜜得奢侈的食物嚼碎下咽。他含着史蒂夫的巧克力，用舌尖一点点舔舐，用味蕾细细品味，满足地呻吟：“哦天哪，这可是高级配给，亲爱的，你从哪儿弄来的？”

“卡特特工给我的。”史蒂夫回答，“她好像有的是这玩意，正好你爱吃。”

“她”。

同时，巴基注意到，史蒂夫的耳朵尖泛起了一丝可疑的红晕。并不明显，如他语气中那一丁点小心翼翼隐藏起来的羞涩般毫不起眼。但这些该死的蛛丝马迹，却在巴基眼底与心底无限放大。

可可粉的苦涩逐渐掩盖了牛奶的香甜，融化的巧克力顽固地黏在了巴基的牙齿上，令他的牙龈隐隐作痛。

他拼了命地将这块巧克力咽下，只觉得口干舌燥，喉咙中充满了令人不适的齁甜。

“看来小史蒂维在巴基哥哥不在的时候长本事了嘛。”巴基强迫自己神色如常，他眯起眼睛，调笑般看向史蒂夫，“都能被姑娘送巧克力了？”

“别瞎说，巴基！”史蒂夫目光躲闪，“卡特特工只是好心帮忙罢了。”

巴基用力咬了咬嘴唇，搜肠刮肚地思考自己该怎么就“卡特特工”这个他一点都不想聊的话题继续与好朋友交谈。

史蒂夫却一把搂过他的肩膀，亲密地说道：“走吧，营地就在前方，大家马上就彻底安全了。”

史蒂夫怀抱的感觉变了。

当初那个单薄得仿佛一触即碎的小身板消失了。现在的史蒂夫，胸肌硕大得夸张，浑身上下都充满了硬邦邦的力量。当他将巴基圈在自己的胳膊下方时，纵使隔着两层衣服，巴基也能感觉到他强健温暖的体温一阵阵传导到自己身上，这使得巴基忍不住有些贪恋这个怀抱所能给予他的温暖。

巴基干咳了几声，不留痕迹地从史蒂夫胳膊下方挣脱出来。

臂弯空了，但史蒂夫似乎不觉有异，他扭头与巴基微笑对视，并扬起下巴颏：“怎么样，再也不用担心我风一吹就倒了吧？”

“嘁，得意什么？”巴基勾起唇角，“Punk！”

“Jerk！”

以前是他救史蒂夫，现在是史蒂夫救他。冥冥之中，他们两个似乎调换了身份，但巴基并没有因为自己转变成了稍微弱势的那一方而感到丝毫不爽——他当然会为好朋友变得强壮有力而欣慰，他甚至觉得，如果自己能永远心安理得地停留在那个怀抱中，那该有多好呢？

可是他明白，他不能那么干。

史蒂夫带着一众被解救的俘虏们，昂首挺胸地回到了美军大营。在这里，士兵们欢呼着迎接了他们，而在迎接队伍的中心焦点，巴基看到了一个光彩夺目的女人。

“你迟到了。”那女人盯着史蒂夫，用英式口音优雅高傲地说道。

史蒂夫的目光欣赏又专注地落在她身上，并从兜里掏出一个破损的小设备：“发信器坏了。”

巴基几乎立刻就意识到，这女人一定就是那位能让史蒂夫露出一丝羞涩的“卡特特工”。

可可粉的苦涩滋味仿佛在一瞬间重新萦绕在了唇齿之间，与此同时，一股丑陋的不良情绪在心底无法抑制地沸腾而起。

“让我们为美国队长欢呼吧！”巴基赶紧大声喊道，并率先鼓起掌来。

在众人激烈的欢呼与掌声中，史蒂夫与卡特特工站在士兵们的包围中对视着，宛若一对金童玉女。

巴基趁机悄悄后退，将自己的身形在人群中隐去。

在后退的过程中，他好巧不巧地撞到了琼斯。

琼斯一脸复杂地看着他，犹犹豫豫地说道：“哥们儿，你……你还好吧？”

小心翼翼埋葬在心底多年的秘密肮脏又危险，却因机缘巧合而被眼前的战友洞悉。巴基知道，琼斯没有任何恶意，不然他恐怕没法好端端地站在这里继续服役了。

但巴基苦涩地闭了闭眼睛，然后故意装出一脸凶神恶煞：“琼斯，要么现在就闭嘴然后滚远点，要么把你兜里藏着的所有水果糖都给我！我极度需要甜食。”

琼斯马上身手利索地掏干了自己所有的衣兜，将自己剩下的四粒水果糖全部塞给巴基，然后闭上嘴巴飞快消失在了人群中。

拆糖果包装时，巴基注意到，自己的手指在无意识地颤抖着。

我被同情了，他心想。

他将一粒水果硬糖丢进嘴巴里，不加品味就将其用力嚼碎。

他憎恨自己因为这样见不得人的原因而被同情。他根本就无法接受这份善意的同情。

好像有血腥味混杂在了硬糖的清甜之中。巴基甚至无法判断，这一丝腥甜究竟来源于被他自己的牙齿咬破的嘴唇，还是被硬糖碎片划破的舌尖。

巴基逃开外界的喧嚣，躲进自己被分配到的新营帐。天光渐渐黯淡，一直都没有新室友被分配进来，巴基料想自己今夜应该是一个人住了，于是他放任自己躺倒在了行军床上。

他在自渎，他已经失控了。

汗珠细密地从额头上冒出来，炽热的情感爬上心口，亦爬上欲望。

眼前不可抑制地出现了史蒂夫与卡特对视的场景，那令巴基无比清晰地感觉到，“嫉妒”这种丑恶不良的情绪，再次在体内如毒藤蔓般疯狂生长起来。

“针剂会放大情感。”巴基想起佐拉与施密特的对话，“如果承受不住，就会精神崩溃。”

“操。”巴基低声咒骂，“操，巴恩斯，真他妈的该死，巴恩斯，停下！你压根就没资格嫉妒！”

但他无计可施，“嫉妒”的藤蔓即将爬遍他的全身，“嫉妒”将无情地束缚他，禁锢他，抽紧枝条，扼住他的喉咙，令他窒息，将他拉下深渊地狱，吞噬掉他所有的积极美好的情绪，将他变成一个彻头彻尾的丑陋怪物。

“操！”巴基哭喊着，“操！”

他更加用力地折磨自己的欲望，并再次恶狠狠咬住嘴唇。于是原本已经稍稍愈合的伤口上添上了崭新的齿痕，淡淡的血腥味溢出，巴基本指望着，那些疼痛感或许能稍微麻痹自己已经濒临失控的感情，令他挽回些许理智与清醒。

但他失败了，苦涩的嫉妒掺杂着令人绝望的愤怒，如浪潮般一波波将他残存的理智吞噬——此前，在布鲁克林的时候，在他与史蒂夫一同成长的那十多年岁月中，史蒂夫从未用那样专注的目光看过任何一个姑娘，他所有的专注凝视都是属于巴基一个人的。巴基享受史蒂夫的这份专注，并坚信无论如何，自己都是对于史蒂夫而言最最特别的那个人，哪怕有一天史蒂夫会爱上一个女人，然后与之结婚生子，组建家庭……但他作为史蒂夫最特别、最重要的朋友，至少也能保留住这份特别的专注。

但现在，这份特别消失了。或许史蒂夫的生命中终于出现了“真命天女”，而他作为史蒂夫最好最忠诚的朋友，本该为了朋友即将降临的真爱而发自内心地祝福的。

可他要怎样才能做到这个地步呢？

不，不可能！他做不到，咬牙切齿也做不到，疼痛流血也做不到！

都怪那副该死的针剂，巴基在心底绝望地咒骂。

那些诡异的蓝色液体被注入他的血管，于是他的感情被放大了。这许多年来对史蒂夫隐忍积攒的爱意忽然爆发，炙热的爱情如烈火般肆虐，几乎将他的理智烧断了弦——他终于还是要失控了，他爱史蒂夫，太爱他了。可他们都是男人，巴基明白，如果自己不想连累史蒂夫的话，他就应当将这份不合法规的爱情锁死在棺材里，再丢进大海里，让它沉没在无人问津的海底，永生永世不能浮出水面……

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”高潮如期而至，巴基扬起头颅，放任自己沉浸在痛苦与快感交织的漩涡中。他羞耻地低声呼唤挚爱的名字，直到欲望彻底冲破束缚，从他的指尖喷薄而出。

他脱力地瘫软下去，双眼失焦地看着黑暗的帐篷顶端，胸脯上下起伏，气喘吁吁。

感情如燎原烈火般失去控制，在焚尽一切可燃物之前根本就无法自行熄灭。巴基明白，自己的世界早晚会被嫉妒与失恋折磨得分崩离析，而他唯一能做的，就是让这末日尽量晚点到来。

良久后，他才有力气从行军床上爬起来，一点点收拾掉手上的脏东西。

就在他终于收拾好，并精疲力竭地重新倒在床上时，帐篷被意外地拉开了。

“谁？”巴基警惕地翻身而起。

“你希望是谁？”那人弯腰走了进来。

巴基愣愣地仰头看着史蒂夫——他还不太习惯从这个角度看史蒂夫，每当他闭上眼睛，眼前浮现的史蒂夫就仍然还是那个身形单薄的布鲁克林小个子。

“……史蒂夫，你怎么来了？”他用了几秒钟才回过神，“我还以为，你现在应该能享受一个人住一顶帐篷的待遇。”

史蒂夫对他扬了扬眉毛，愉悦地说道：“我是可以，但我想和你睡在一起。”

巴基暗自皱眉——这句话歧义太大了，可他知道，自己没有资格心猿意马。

他只好装模作样地开玩笑：“怎么，你就那么需要你的巴基哥哥给你讲睡前故事吗？”

“是啊！”史蒂夫心无旁骛，一派轻松地回答，“你都还没给我讲完木偶奇遇记呢——离开盖比特后，匹诺曹到底怎么样了？”

“他死了。”巴基应答得几乎不假思索，“他掉进了鲸鱼的肚子里，被吞噬了。他活该，谁叫他谎话连篇。”

史蒂夫正在铺床的手忽然停住了。

“你才是谎话连篇，巴基！”他回过头来，好气又好笑地瞪着他的朋友，无情地拆穿了朋友刚刚才顺口编出来的谎言，“匹诺曹最后明明和盖比特重逢了。”

“而你明明知道结局，却还要我给你讲故事？”

“我只是想和你多说点话嘛，咱们都好久没有见面了。”史蒂夫的语气柔软下来，他顿了顿，又看了看自己手中的被子，忽然灵机一动。

“嘿，巴基，我有个提议！”他说，“我们为什么不把这两张行军床并在一起呢？这样我一伸手就可以够到你了，就像我们小时候躺在沙发垫上一样，我甚至可以抱着你睡觉呢！”

巴基瞠目结舌地望向他：“你……史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你知道你自己现在块头有多大吗，你是打算勒死我还是压死我？”

但史蒂夫今天明显心情不错，他无视了巴基的拒绝，直接将属于他的那张行军床拉拢过来，与巴基的床并在一起，然后一鼓作气地脱掉外套钻进被窝。

他侧躺着，面朝向巴基，盯着他看了一会儿后，忽然闭眼深深吸了一口气。

巴基心下一慌，疯狂祈祷史蒂夫闻不出他刚刚到底一个人在帐篷里干过什么好事。

“太好了，巴基……”史蒂夫睁开眼睛，满足地说道，“这帐篷里充斥着你的味道，我都好久没闻到过你的味道了。”

巴基感觉自己脸上略有点发烧，他生怕史蒂夫看出什么端倪，只好将自己藏在被子里，瓮声瓮气说道：“史蒂维，你什么时候变得这么多愁善感了？都不像你了。”

“Jerk，你压根就不知道我当时的感受！”史蒂夫的语气一点点激动起来，“你知道吗，当将军告诉我詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯已经阵亡时，我……我确信自己的心脏停止跳动了，当时我满脑子都只有一个念头——不，我绝不能接受这个！你必须还活着，你不会离开我的世界，我不能失去自己最好的朋友……”

“我怎么会不知道那种感受？”巴基只觉得心里酸酸涨涨，他叹了口气，“你难道不记得自己被下过多少次病危通知书了吗，你这个布鲁克林小病秧子？每一次——每一次当我接到你的病危通知书，我都在恶狠狠心想，如果上帝胆敢从我身边将你带走，那么我……”

“所以！”史蒂夫忽然伸出一条胳膊，用力抓住他的肩膀，打断了他后面的话语，“所以别再离开我的视线独自涉险了，巴基！我根本没法承受失去你的后果！”

他掌心滚烫，力度极大，抓得他胳膊生疼。

巴基忽然意识到，自己这次的乌龙“阵亡”，着实带给了史蒂夫不小的刺激。

于是他又叹了口气，无奈地说道：“但是史蒂夫，听着，你总得习惯这个。战场上的事谁又说得准呢？子弹不长眼，前一秒还跟你谈笑风生的战友，说不定下一秒就会倒在你身边，上了战场的人总得习惯生死离别。你知道吗，我被困在那座兵工厂的笼子里时，认识了一个叫托米的小个子，他那么那么想要活着回家，他明明连遭遇战都熬过去了，却悲惨地死于伤寒。在战场上，活着的都是在苟且偷生，而遭遇不幸的人却各有各的死法……”

行军床忽然响起一阵“嘎吱嘎吱”的摇晃声，史蒂夫带着一腔怒意翻身而起，按住巴基的肩膀一下子骑在了他身上。

“喂，你干什么！”巴基愕然看向身上的大个子，用力推了推他，“你是闲得发慌，想二半夜的找我打架练手吗？”

“别再说下去了，巴基·巴恩斯，你这谎话连篇的骗子！”史蒂夫居高临下盯着他的眼睛，紧紧攥住他的手，咬牙切齿说道，“不管发生过什么，或是即将发生什么，你可是亲口说过会一直陪我到最后的！别的谎言我都可以不计较，但是这句话，无论如何你都不能食言！”

巴基愣住了。

“我会陪你到最后”，这句话本是在萨拉的葬礼过后，巴基对史蒂夫一生的承诺。

那时候，史蒂夫刚刚失去母亲，变成一个彻彻底底的孤儿。而巴基的确是发自肺腑地想要一直陪伴在史蒂夫身边，直至时光尽头，可是只有巴基自己知道，这番话绝不仅仅只是忠诚友谊的表白，更暗藏着他对朋友那些自私的、小心翼翼的、无法宣之于口的渴望。

此刻，当这番话从史蒂夫嘴巴里说出来时，巴基只感到羞愧难当——他要怎样才能毫无私心地去面对朋友这双真诚恳切的蓝眼睛，在他刚刚还喊着朋友的名字给自己来了一发之后？

值得庆幸的是，谎言对于巴基而言，一向是信手拈来。

“拜托，你小子现在到底多重啊？都快把我压窒息了！”巴基错开目光，掩藏自己的心烦意乱，“行了行了，紧张什么？我当然会陪你直到时光尽头了——我这不是一直都准备买一栋大房子，娶个漂亮老婆，生一大堆小崽子，然后看着你这个小混蛋在我隔壁孤独终老的吗？”

史蒂夫愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，然后笑着摇了摇头。

“好吧。”他终于肯乖乖地从巴基身上爬下去，躺在了属于自己的那一边，随口说道，“那你可要抓紧时间找老婆，不然搞不好最后孤独终老的那个是你。”

“滚你妈的，混蛋史蒂夫！”巴基忍不住伸腿踹了他一脚，“一定是你！”

1944年1月，盟军连续对德军发动了10次大规模进攻，帮助丹麦、挪威等北欧国家收复了几乎全部已经沦陷的国土。

1944年2月，史蒂夫与巴基所在的部队在捷克境内取得大捷。

全军欢庆，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯接到上级派发的特殊任务，要求他组建一支精英突击队，专门负责摧毁欧洲境内的海德拉基地。

至此，神秘组织海德拉的阴谋逐渐浮出水面。

史蒂夫一口应承下来，通过与战友们几个月以来的朝夕相处并肩作战，他对每个人的单兵作战能力都有了大致了解，马上就在脑海中列出了突击队人选，并拟定好队名为“咆哮突击队”。

当晚，大家集体聚集在酒馆中狂欢，史蒂夫带着任务与心目中的备选士兵们推杯问盏。

杜甘是运输专家，琼斯是通讯专员，德尼尔负责爆破，蒙蒂是战术大师，而吉姆则是史蒂夫认识的人里医术最为高超的军医……

尽管大家都知道，一旦加入咆哮突击队，就将会直面拥有高科技武器装备的邪恶组织海德拉，但没有人会在美国队长的亲自邀请下退缩，五个人都干脆利落地一口应承下来。

招募比想象中还要顺利，史蒂夫高兴极了，几杯酒下肚后，他笑着离开了杜甘等人的酒桌。

他明白，现在的咆哮突击队，就只剩下一个必不可少的职位需要人选了——狙击手。

而在他心目中，这个位置的人选是具有唯一性的，无论是从那个人的狙击手专业素养考虑，还是从自己的私人倾向性出发，咆哮突击队的狙击手，都只能由那位他最最信任、也是最最亲密的人担任。

而此刻，那个人正坐在吧台边，享受着美酒的滋润与姑娘们的环绕。

史蒂夫盯着他与姑娘们你来我往的身影看了一会儿后，便大踏步地走了过去。

他知道，这个人永远都不会拒绝他。

“姑娘们都被你吓跑了。”巴基抱怨道，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，收起你的严肃脸，今天可是庆祝胜利的好日子。”

史蒂夫的回答是拉开凳子一屁股坐在了他身边，像是宣誓了巴恩斯中士身边座位的所有权似的。

就在这时，酒馆角落里有点走了调子的钢琴忽然被一名老兵弹响，而伴随着这个亲切熟悉的曲调，巴基听到了琼斯欢快的歌声：“城里有家小酒馆，小酒馆，在那里我的挚爱坐下来，坐下来……”

该死的，这家伙绝对在意有所指！巴基心头慌乱，赶忙仰头灌下一口烈酒。

“他们都是傻瓜。”他对史蒂夫说道，没有察觉到自己这样做只会更加欲盖弥彰。

还好史蒂夫根本就没有看出什么蹊跷，他此时正满脑子都是咆哮突击队的事。他信心满满，意气风发。

所以他直截了当地问巴基：“怎么样，愿意追随美国队长赴汤蹈火吗？”

“才不要呢！”又吞下一口酒，感受着辛辣的液体滑过喉咙，将食道与胃部灼烧出温度，巴基轻笑着摇了摇头，嘟囔道，“那个布鲁克林的小个子，被人打都不知道逃跑……”

他顿了顿，这才正眼看向史蒂夫那张与记忆中的那个小个子一模一样的脸：“我要看着他。”

史蒂夫不说话了，但刚刚还萦绕在他身上的那股得意洋洋的气焰，渐渐平息下来。

史蒂夫目不转睛地凝视着巴基，蓝眼睛在酒馆昏黄的灯光下倒映中巴基被酒精蒸红的脸，而那再次给了巴基一种错觉——史蒂夫仍然还是他的那个史蒂夫，他专属、独有的那个，他的史蒂夫眼中不会再有别的什么人，因为他们可以就这样一直注视着彼此，只注视彼此……

哪怕海枯石烂，天荒地老，星球坍缩，宇宙消亡……史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯，仍然只属于彼此。

可就在这时，背后那原本已经在合唱的欢快歌声忽然集体哽住了，所有人的目光都看向了同一个方向。史蒂夫与巴基对彼此的凝视亦被好奇心打断，于是他们看到，原本拥挤的人群如摩西分海般自动分散，而在人群中间那条空出来的过道上，佩吉·卡特女士目不斜视地走了过来。

她实在是美得惊心动魄，一袭红裙将这家充斥着单调军绿色的小酒馆瞬间点亮。她轻而易举就点燃了所有男人缠绕在她身上的倾慕目光，而这其中，也包括了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

史蒂夫从巴基身边站了起来，朝着卡特走了过去。

巴基不知道自己为什么也要站起来，他觉得自己已经无法控制自己的脚步了。朝佩吉和史蒂夫迈出的每一步都令他无比后悔，“操，巴恩斯，你真是个蠢货！”他这样在心底怒骂自己，却仍然让自己站在了史蒂夫与卡特身边。

于是现在好了，他成为了本不该出现在这里的第三个人。

“你怎么没能学会隐身术呢，詹姆斯·巴恩斯？”他这样在大脑中诘问自己，“或者钻地术什么的——你为什么就不能赶紧就地消失呢？”

但他马上又意识到，其实那根本就无所谓，因为反正也并没有人在看他。无论是佩吉，还是史蒂夫，他们的目光在此刻都只属于彼此，他们的视线黏在彼此身上铲都铲不下来，很多很多人都在围观他们——对，没错，他们又成了大家眼里公认的一对金童玉女。

史蒂夫和佩吉已经开始说话了。他们看着彼此，都是一副很愉悦的样子，而巴基惊愕地发现，他自己竟然完全都听不见他们俩到底说了些什么。

“嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡……”巴基的脑子充斥着恼人的电钻声，就好像他回到了那座黑暗阴冷的兵工厂，他被绑回实验床上，脑子被电钻钻开，肢体被电锯锯开，他血肉飞溅，剧痛无比，心脏被虚无的利刃洞穿，喷出的鲜血将整个世界的底色都染成了猩红一片……

巴基抬抬眼睛，看了看史蒂夫，又看了看佩吉。

史蒂夫明明还站在他身边，明明是触手可及的距离，却仿佛已经遥不可及。

他垂下睫毛，眼神一点点黯淡下去。

他的小史蒂维啊，终于长大了。

他变高了，强壮了，可以独当一面了。他现在是全美偶像，他很好，还会更好，越来越好，只是……他再也不属于自己了。

卡特走了。

“我……我也得走了……”巴基结结巴巴地说道。

他望着史蒂夫，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我想喝酒，很多很多酒。”

史蒂夫诧异地看着他：“巴基，你怎么了？”

巴基知道，自己现在这样很蠢，非常蠢，绝对可以列入他此生最蠢十大瞬间的榜首。但他又能怎么办呢？他必须马上离开史蒂夫，离得他越远越好！不然，他真的害怕自己会忍不住嫉妒的折磨，猛地挥起一拳揍在史蒂夫那漂亮的小脸蛋上，又或者忍不住情欲的折磨，将他猛扑到墙上亲吻——谁知道呢？理智正在人格中逐渐崩塌，没人知道他到底会在下一秒对史蒂夫做出什么惊人的举动，连他自己都不知道。

“巴基！”他听到史蒂夫从背后追过来的脚步声。

于是他加急了自己离开的速度，如逃跑般直奔酒窖。

在这个过程中，他看到琼斯英勇无畏地出现在了他面前，并企图将他拦在原地。

“滚开。”他对琼斯低声威胁，“我现在不想听到任何废话。”

但琼斯马上从衣兜里摸索出了足足十好几粒水果硬糖，然后掰开他的手掌，拼命往他手心里塞去。

“吃，吃了它们……”琼斯说，“我知道，你现在需要吃糖。”

“不，我不想吃。”巴基冷酷地摇摇头，“你是个好人，琼斯，你很善良，但你有点同情心泛滥，而我现在只需要酒精。”

他轻轻推开琼斯的阻拦，毫不犹豫地打开了酒窖的门。

巴基已经无法判断自己到底在喝什么酒，他只是随便抓了一个瓶子，就开始咕嘟嘟往喉咙里灌。

紧跟着他就看到了美国队长。美国队长也进入了酒窖，还一脸担忧地盯着他。

“干什么，美国精神。”他面无表情地对史蒂夫说道，“怕我偷酒喝还不买单吗？”

但美国队长没有说话，只是若有所思地盯着巴基瞧。

巴基被他盯得浑身发毛，生怕心底见不得人的小秘密被老友看穿。于是他连忙又打开了一个酒瓶，仰头就往嘴巴里倒。

“别喝了！”史蒂夫猛地拍下了他刚刚举起的手臂。

酒瓶脱手，“咣当”一声掉在地上，透明的酒液从瓶口处汩汩流出。

“你也太浪费了吧！”巴基指着地上的酒瓶说，“不行，这瓶我不能买单，这瓶算你的！”

史蒂夫忽然向他结结实实地迈了一步。

巴基条件反射般后退一步，紧跟着后背就撞到了身后的酒架。

酒架危险地晃了几晃，还好，没有直接倒下。

“巴基，回答我一个问题，但别想对我撒谎。”史蒂夫缓缓说道，“我和佩吉在一起时，你是不是不高兴？”

什么？有那么一瞬间，巴基简直怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题——史蒂夫问了他什么？问他是不是不高兴？见鬼，他有什么资格为了朋友和女朋友站在一起聊天而不高兴？

巴基忽然想要夺路而逃，但当他甚至已经开始思考逃跑路线时，他忽然意识到，史蒂夫此刻正用一股诡异的审视目光牢牢盯着他，仿佛能将他直接钉死在身后那并不怎么结实的酒架子上。

还好，谎言总是能从巴恩斯中士的嘴巴里脱口而出，于是巴恩斯中士舔了舔嘴唇，习惯性地换上了一副满不在乎的神情，对朋友摊摊手，说道：“这怎么可能呢？”

“我合理怀疑你在说谎！”史蒂夫的语气简直正气凛然，在这一瞬间，巴基忽然产生了一种错觉——仿佛此刻自己并不在一间灯光暧昧、地上还流淌着酒精的酒窖里，而是正身处于庄严肃穆的法庭上，而他的挚友正在代表美国精神对他进行正义审判。

“别抬杠！”巴基晃了晃脑袋，将那些可笑的想法晃散，然后大声反驳道，“我没有任何理由不高兴，并且还为此而说谎！”

史蒂夫又盯着他看了一会儿，并再次挪动脚步。

这一次，他径直走到了巴基面前，如今已高大伟岸的身躯离巴基越来越近，越来越近。他清澈的蓝眼睛在昏黄的灯光下变成了一眼望不到底的黑色，他向愣在原地的巴基伸出手臂，将他困在自己的身体与酒架之间。

就在巴基一边觉得尴尬窘迫，一边却又在内心深处偷偷期待着发生点什么时，他发现史蒂夫迅速从酒架上抽出了两个瓶子，并将其中一瓶丢给了巴基。

“喝吧！”他说，“我陪你喝。”

巴基不太明显地呼出了一口气。但他也难以分辨清，这是因为放松还是失落。

“这就对了。”巴基假笑着说道，“酒可是货真价实的好东西。你以前是不能喝酒的，现在身体好了，还不干脆多喝点？”

于是史蒂夫也对着他假笑：“好啊。”

他们与对方碰撞酒瓶，各自装作心无旁骛，痛饮酒精如同饮水。

最后，他们留下一地的空酒瓶子，带着一身酒气勾肩搭背地从酒窖里溜达了出来。

“美国队长喝醉了？”巴基听到蒙蒂大声问吉姆。

于是吉姆开始用职业军医的目光，一板一眼地审视起了他和史蒂夫。

“美国队长是谁？”史蒂夫打了个酒嗝，快乐地反问，“哈哈，这名字可真是傻透了。”

“我知道，是我！我是美国队长！”巴基立刻大力挥了挥手，一把揪住路过的德尼尔，假装口齿不清地说道，“酒呢，酒怎么没了？给我酒，我还能喝，我没醉，快上酒！”

可怜的法国人落荒而逃。

剩下的咆哮突击队成员互相交换眼神，得出共识：嗯，美国队长和巴恩斯中士一起醉了。

他们一同回到营帐。

帐篷里很黑，但没有人想要开灯。史蒂夫坐在他们并在一起的行军床边沿，直愣愣地望着还站在帐篷口的巴基。

此刻史蒂夫浑身都是浓烈的混合酒气——伏特加，白兰地，杜松子酒……谁知道呢，他们俩一起疯狂地喝了那么多瓶，根本就没人去在意自己到底灌下了什么东西。

他的两只耳朵也已经红透了，巴基觉得自己几乎能看到史蒂夫头顶上蒸出的屡屡带着酒精味道的热气。

忽然之间，一个自私、无耻、胆大包天、却令巴基饱受蛊惑的想法，缓缓浮现在脑海中……

“不，不行！”巴基立刻被自己肮脏的想法吓到了，“我不能对朋友做出那样的事！”

可是，在他心底最深处，在那无时不刻不被放大后的情感旋涡所蹂躏折磨的地方，另一个邪恶的声音，逐渐压过了本就残余不多的理智——

“史蒂夫已经醉了，他不会知道发生过什么。巴基·巴恩斯，如果他的未来注定是属于别人的，那么你所能拥有的……或许就只剩下今夜了。”

巴基带着剧烈的心跳声向史蒂夫走了过去。

再见，道德与原则！再见，羞耻与怯懦！再见，矜持与理智！通通见鬼去吧！我他妈只能拥有今夜了……

“巴基……”史蒂夫对他露出一脸傻笑，“嘿，巴基，过来让我抱抱你……”

巴基咬咬牙，指尖触向美国队长的胸口，然后轻轻一推。

史蒂夫带着一丝诧异之色倒在床上。

巴基终于将自己罪恶的双手伸向了美国队长的裤链——他的手抖得厉害，但他知道，自己会继续做下去，并且一定不会后悔。

史蒂夫仰躺在床上勾起脑袋，毫无反抗，只是愣愣地盯着朋友怪异的举动。

巴基挤开史蒂夫的两腿膝盖跪了下去，然后盯着朋友竟然已经精神抖擞的老二看。

“你好，小史蒂夫。”他说，然后闭上眼睛，温柔地含了进去。

史蒂夫的脸马上如即将爆炸般通红起来，他的躯体僵硬，但仍然没有做出任何反抗的动作。他的老二不可避免地在朋友的口腔中变得更加坚硬如铁，而巴基则带着一脸不管不顾的决绝，专心致志地用舌头与嘴唇伺候他最好的朋友。

处男哪里经得起这样的刺激，史蒂夫很快便有些爽得失神了。他情不自禁抓住巴基的头发固定在自己胯下，同时臀部向上快速顶送，将老二避无可避地堵在了朋友的嘴唇里。

巴基很快便被这没轻没重地顶送而折磨得泪眼朦胧，但这份折磨并没有持续太久，美国队长最后快速顶弄了几下后，大声呻吟着发泄在了巴恩斯中士嘴里。

巴基慢慢退开，抹掉嘴角触目惊心的残余，又“咕哝”一声将嘴巴里的喊着的粘稠液体吞了下去。

史蒂夫以一种惊心动魄的目光，目不转睛地盯着他看。

巴基也正盯着史蒂夫，但他选择慢慢后退，后退，直到退到帐篷门口。他想离开这里了——他必须马上离开这里！他已经无法再这样若无其事地与“朋友”共处一室。

“等等！”忽然，在这个安静黑暗的帐篷中，史蒂夫低声却沉着地说道，“巴基，你别走。”

一个念头福至心灵，一举击碎了巴基的最后一丝侥幸。

他骇然僵在原地，颤声道：“你……你没醉？”

史蒂夫已经重新坐了起来，但他并没有立刻将自己的裤链拉好。他平静地望着巴基的脸，神色如常：“你不是也没醉？”

巴基什么都说不出来了。他这时才意识到，自己原本以为已经丢弃掉的自尊心，其实还活在自己残存的意识中，而这突如其来的巨大羞耻感几乎能将他的灵魂击碎。

他现在只想扭头逃跑。

史蒂夫似乎能看穿他的想法，于是他站了起来，与他在黑暗中平视对方黑乎乎的身影：“怎么，巴恩斯中士，对朋友干了坏事就想逃逸吗？”

事到如今已经无计可施了，巴基只用了半秒钟就想好了对策——耍无赖。

“那又怎么样？”他耸耸肩膀，咬牙道，“实话跟你说吧，其实朋友之间干这些也不是不可以。互相帮忙嘛，毕竟是战时，特殊时期，特殊方法，部队的女人这么少，总不能一直憋着吧。怎么，难道你想把你最好的朋友送上军事法庭吗？”

他知道，无论如何，史蒂夫·罗杰斯都绝不会这么干。

但他又在隐隐约约中绝望地心想，他现在是一名罪犯了——他犯了罪，侵犯了自己的朋友，而他们还是同性。其实他就活该上军事法庭，活该被抓起来，活该被一粒枪子送下地狱深渊……

“好一个特殊时期。”就在这时，他诧异地听到美国队长对他说道，“那既然如此，朋友，不如我们再试试别的？”

虽然前置准备工作费掉了很多力气与时间，但史蒂夫到底还是成功地进入了他。

而巴基只顾着龇牙咧嘴地倒抽凉气。

“疼吗？”史蒂夫问他。

“没关系，不疼。”巴基以一种惯性作答——他那向来对着史蒂夫谎话连篇的惯性。

“不，你说谎！”史蒂夫顶在他的最深处，义正言辞地大声说道。

巴基惊愕地看着史蒂夫那张既充满情欲却又严肃正经的脸，只觉得自己快要精神错乱——他是怎么做到的？在保持着这么一个姿势的情况下，他竟然还能一本正经地教训人？

可史蒂夫马上就将对话继续了下去。

“巴基，我知道你疼。”他的语气柔和下来，语音有些嘶哑，“每一次，每一次我问你，嘿，巴基，你疼吗，你累吗，你还好吗？而你的回答总是，不疼，不累，没关系，我很好……但你以为我真的不知道你的真实感受吗？巴基·巴恩斯，你这家伙什么时候才敢诚实一次？”

巴基愣了愣——诚实？

操！诚实？原来他全都知道，原来这么多年以来的这么多谎言，其实这家伙竟然什么都知道的吗？巴基简直不敢去想象，史蒂夫究竟还知道多少他那些更隐私、更难以启齿的真相——譬如他的隐忍，他的委屈，他的嫉妒，他那令人绝望的爱情……

原来这么多年以来，他们一直都在兜兜转转地互相欺骗，一个假装自己一直都很好，而另一个则假装自己什么都不知道。他们原本都已经习惯了为彼此保全面子与尊严，让那些善意的谎言变成彼此心照不宣的秘密。

但此时此刻，在这赤裸相对的床上，当身体与灵魂同时坦诚相待，当他的朋友已经深深埋入了他的身体内部，当他们已经亲吻过彼此的全身上下，哪里还需要保全什么面子与尊严？

巴基的眼睛因突如其来的湿润而闪烁着水光，他用力抓住朋友的肩膀，暴躁地吼道：“那我可要告诉你大实话了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯——我疼，我他妈的特别疼！我都快被你劈成两半了，就算是朋友之间的互相帮忙也不至于帮到这个程度！所以，你他妈的马上带着你的老二从我的屁股里滚出去！”

史蒂夫温柔地低头，吻去巴基眼角溢出的泪水。

“对不起，巴基。”他说，“但是现在说这个已经来不及了。”

激烈的性爱进入第三轮，就在巴基觉得自己快要被美国队长谋杀在床上时，美国队长忽然趁人之危地重新提出了那个犀利的问题：“我和佩吉在一起的时候，你是不是不高兴？”

巴基差点被他的问题噎得心肌梗塞。他无视了这个问题，并恶狠狠控诉：“我一向都知道你小子记仇，但我的屁股何曾得罪过你，你他妈是不是和我的屁股有仇？”

他马上得到几乎能撞碎他灵魂的一记深顶。

“我操！”巴基破口痛骂，“Punk！史蒂夫·罗杰斯你他妈的不能这样对我！你不能在这种情况下用这种手段威胁我说话，你这么做实在太卑鄙了，美国精神怎么可以干出这样的事？”

接下来是一阵狂风暴雨般的顶送，巴基立刻没有了继续辱骂美国精神代表的力气，他只顾着扬起脖子哀哀呻吟，感受好朋友在他股间肆虐的各种角度与力度。

就在他快要到了的时候，美国精神忽然停下了动作。

“你怎么回事？”巴基气喘吁吁，哑着嗓子质问，“虽然我确实已经很累了，但这种时候你怎么能停得下来？”

“我和佩吉在一起的时候，你是不是不高兴？”

“操！史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我操你的！”巴基简直要被他的朋友逼疯了，身体也得不到满足，情感也得不到满足，还要被逼问这样惨无人道的问题？于是泪水无法控制地决了堤，压抑已久的不良情绪终于脱口而出，“是，我是不高兴，我他妈的特别不高兴！看到你们俩在那眉来眼去，我简直嫉妒得发疯！我——”

史蒂夫抱住他的脑袋，俯身堵住了他的嘴唇。

史蒂夫在吻他，缠绵悱恻地，不含情欲地。他一点一点吻他，从嘴唇辗转吻到眼睛，用舌尖品尝他的泪水。

“为什么你明明吃光了全盟军的糖，泪水却还是这么苦。”他缓缓说道，“别再流泪了，巴基，是我不好，我不该让你流出这么苦涩的东西。”

巴基目瞪口呆，逻辑在他已经被好朋友干得一盆浆糊的脑袋里迟钝地展开。

他推开史蒂夫的嘴巴，摇了摇头，说：“不……我不能相信你——美国队长不能是同性恋！”

“去他妈的美国队长！”美国队长立刻飚出一句脏话，“我只是一个来自布鲁克林的小个子罢了。”

巴基摸索出一根香烟，划开火柴摸黑点燃。

他吐出一个烟圈，回头，看到史蒂夫仍然还半躺在床上的影子。黑暗中看不出什么表情，但他那拘谨的动作，倒像是在事后忽然羞涩了起来。

巴基忍不住失笑道：“喂，史蒂夫你小子怎么回事啊，你难道是在害羞吗？你刚才干我的气势哪儿去了？这副扭捏模样，倒像是我把你翻来覆去干了三次似的。”

“你要是愿意的话，我还可以再干你三次。”史蒂夫红着脸，别别扭扭地说荤话，“我甚至可以就这么干你一整天。”

巴基马上就被烟呛到了，猛地咳嗽了好几声。

片刻后，他丢下烟头朝史蒂夫扑了过去，一屁股骑到他身上：“说！谁教你学会耍流氓的？霍华德·史塔克那个花花公子，还是卡特特工？”

“佩吉是淑女！”史蒂夫一下子正经起来，“还有，我必须得跟你澄清一个事实——我对佩吉的确另眼相看，但那是因为，她是第一个没有对我以貌取人的女人。”

“那么我呢？”巴基用额头顶着史蒂夫的额头，以极近距离盯着他的蓝眼睛，低声问道，“那么我呢，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我的位置在哪里，就只是你最忠诚的朋友吗？”

“我原本以为你知道的，巴基……”史蒂夫轻轻抚摸他的脸，“佩吉·卡特，我欣赏她，敬重她，亲近她，因为她是第一个没有对我以貌取人的女人，可是你，巴基·巴恩斯，却是第一个没有对我以貌取人的人类。”

巴基低头吻他，一边用牙齿轻轻啃噬他的嘴唇，一边耍赖般说道：“所以你爱我，史蒂夫，你必须得爱我。”

史蒂夫用尽全力将他抱在怀中。

“其实我发现自己没办法用任何一种单一的情感去定义你，巴基。你是我最好的朋友，也是我在这个世界上剩下的最后一个亲人。我毫无疑问地爱你，我别无选择地爱你，因为你早已成为我生命中、灵魂中不可分割的一部分。如果这个世界即将毁灭，而你还活着，那么我知道，你将会成为支撑我活下去的唯一理由与信仰。可是，巴基，哪怕这个世界再好，只要你不在这里了，我……”

“我在这里，别说下去了，我一直都会在这里。”巴基闭上眼睛，将脸埋进他的颈窝，呢喃道，“我永远都会陪伴你，史蒂夫，直到时光尽头。”

1944年4月，在丹麦海峡一处无名岛屿上的海德拉基地中，史蒂夫正带着爆破手德尼尔给佐拉研制出的外骨骼战甲和远程操控装甲车装爆炸引线。这项工作并不需要很多人参与，于是其他咆哮突击队成员便在原地待命。

巴基仍然举着狙击枪——倒不是说这座岛上还有什么敌人没被打倒，他只是想通过准镜，将史蒂夫看得更清晰罢了。

“喏。”就在这时，琼斯递给了巴基一张叠得整整齐齐的信纸，“还给你。”

巴基愣了愣，旋即夸张地挑起一根眉毛：“……你不是说已经撕碎了吗？”

琼斯咧开一嘴大白牙：“这叫先见之明。”

巴基接过那张信纸，用手指轻轻摩挲。

“谢谢你，琼斯。”他真挚地说道，“谢谢你为我们保守秘密，谢谢你泛滥的同情心，谢谢你的每一粒水果硬糖……谢谢你所做过的那一切。”

“保守秘密？”琼斯眨了眨他那黑白分明的大眼睛，坏笑道，“巴恩斯中士，你以为你和史蒂夫之间的‘秘密’守得住吗？你们俩那么明显，咆哮突击队的人早就全知道了。”

巴基震惊地瞪大了双眼。他情不自禁看向正在商量战术的杜甘与蒙蒂，看向正在为杜甘包扎伤口的吉姆，又看向正躺在装甲车下方聚精会神安装爆炸装置的德尼尔……

最后，他的目光轻柔地落回到史蒂夫身上。

是的，他怎么会以为他光靠那些拙劣的谎言，就能将自己的感情瞒过所有人呢？智者云，这个世界上，有三件事是根本无法被掩藏的——贫穷，咳嗽，和那该死的爱情。

“你会补完这封情书吗？”琼斯又问道，“我其实很好奇你后面还准备写些什么。”

“应该会写完吧……”巴基回答，然后顿了顿，忽然对琼斯做了个鬼脸，“但是呢，我只给史蒂夫一个人看！”

琼斯对他翻了个大大的白眼：“小气鬼，你放心，我一定能找到机会偷看的！”

“致史蒂夫·罗杰斯亲启，

好吧，我得在这里偷偷承认，我的确谎话连篇。

比如我曾经恭维你的眼睛蔚蓝似海，但其实你的蓝眼睛中有点绿。不过这也不是什么打紧的事，你的眼睛仍是全世界第一可爱。哦，对了，我好像还骗过你说吃甘蓝能长高？对不起，吃这玩意根本长不高，只是我挑食不爱吃，就把自己那份全塞给你罢了……

还有很多很多别的谎话，但我总不能跟你检讨一辈子吧？所以在这封信里，我倒是想说点真话了。

当初参军全凭一时意气。那时的我并没有想到，欧洲战场竟然如绞肉场般残酷。而随着战线对敌腹的深入，情况一天比一天糟糕，最近我时常担心自己还能否见到明天的太阳。

如果我还能活着回去，我一定要放任自己，鼓起勇气告诉你一个难以启齿的小秘密。但如果我没能活着回去……

以上是我第一次写这封信时的感触，那时候的我曾以为，有些话，自己可能一辈子都没机会对你说出来。

但现在，情况不一样了。史蒂夫，这些天我仿佛每天都活在最完满的美梦之中，我从不敢奢望实现的梦想竟然接二连三地发生了——德军节节败退，战争即将结束，我最好的朋友将我从死神手中亲手救出，而且……而且他竟然说他爱我。

你是最英勇无畏的超级士兵，你一定能活到战争结束。如果我也能活着回去，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我要和你一起回布鲁克林，我们可以买一栋大房子，领养几个可爱的孩子，无论我们能不能结婚，都一定能守着彼此过完这一辈子。

但如果我没能活着回去，亲爱的，请你不要太悲伤难过，因为你还有很长、很长的一辈子要活，纵使没有我，你也应该拥有自己完满充实的一生。

而且我要你记住我，史蒂夫，你须得好好活下去，你须得记住我们之间的一切。然后在未来的某一天，或许你会与轮回转世的我再次相遇。到时候，你就可以把这些我忘却的记忆统统告诉我——告诉我，我是你一生的朋友；告诉我，我是你至死不渝的爱人；告诉我，我们曾发誓陪伴彼此直至时光尽头……

我一定能重新想起你，也一定能重新爱上你。

所以，如果我没能活到战争结束，你就去未来等我吧，史蒂夫·罗杰斯——我会在未来与你重逢。

巴基·巴恩斯，1944年12月。”

一个月后，与巴基并肩站在雪峰上的史蒂夫面色复杂地将这封“情书”从头到尾细细看完。然后，他合上信纸，塞回信封，又拉开外套，将整封信小心翼翼地收藏在自己最贴身的内兜里。

“我不接受这个。”他蕴含着怒意对巴基说道，“什么叫‘如果我没能活到战争结束’？不，没有这种可能性，我绝不能允许自己失去你！”

“那有点困难，毕竟我很受欢迎，那么多姑娘都爱我呢。”巴基笑得眼睛弯弯，幸福的暖意弥漫在他的眉宇之间，就连此刻席卷而来的凛冽风雪也难以侵蚀半分。

没有人能抵挡巴恩斯中士这样温暖的笑容，史蒂夫从心底泛起的柔情蜜意掩过那一丁点怒意，他伸手帮巴基把头发上的雪花抹去，语气缓和下来：“那好吧，那么美国队长要怎么做，才能永远都不会失去他的巴恩斯中士呢？”

巴基伸手去够史蒂夫的手。

他将史蒂夫的双手握在自己的手心，用力捏了捏，说道：“你唯一所需要做的，就是抓紧我的手。”

“我会的。”史蒂夫将手指插入巴基的指缝之间，与他十指交握，“那么你呢，巴恩斯中士，你会信守你的承诺，陪伴我直到时光尽头吗？”

“我会的。我这一生谎话连篇，但只有这一句，发自肺腑，绝非谎言。”巴基微微扬起下巴，笑容愈发灿烂耀眼，“而且，比起丢下你让你可怜巴巴地独自一人先去未来等我，我当然是更希望自己能一直陪着你，和你一起奔赴未来啊！”

战争年代的爱情真诚明媚，充满希冀。史蒂夫与巴基望向彼此的目光，炽热得仿佛能融化阿尔卑斯山峰上的终年积雪。

就在此时，一列火车穿越重重雪雾，鸣着汽笛呼啸而来。


End file.
